


And stop fucking grinning, asshole

by becauseofthelayers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But with a happy ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseofthelayers/pseuds/becauseofthelayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are back together but things haven't been quite the same. Mickey decides to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And stop fucking grinning, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> ((((Heyy! Sorry in advance about any english mistakes! I actually tried to make the punctuation as english as possible but I'm too used to punctuate in my native language. I'm guessing you'll find some of it kinda weird.))))  
>   
> I can't seem to move on from that fucking finale and all these post 5x12 scenarios keep coming up- FUCK YOU SHAMELESS!!1  
> But anyway, I decided to finally publish something, so I hope you like it!

It was a free day for both of them. Mickey was sprawled on the sofa, cheap beer in his hand and mindlessly going through the shit shows on TV. He could hear Ian in the kitchen, trying to prepare something for them to eat.

Mickey was in a good mood. Having a free day, specially a day where _both_ of them would be free, didn’t come by easily, not now with their new occupations - Ian working at the restaurant and Mickey going off to the North Side to scam some old queens. Mickey probably liked these days the most, not that he’d ever say it like that – but, then again, it wasn’t like everyone hadn’t noticed it already, anyway. 

There was one thing tainting his mood, though. Ever since they’d gotten back together, as much as Mickey tried to get past it and go back to how they were before, the truth was that Ian had been acting weird ever since.

 

Ian came back with a couple of sandwiches and some beer and Mickey straightened up on the sofa, deciding it was time to say something, once and for all.

“Hey”, he called, catching Ian’s attention as he sat beside him. “Can I talk to you about somethin’?

Ian cast him a curious glance, “Sure. What’s up?”

Mickey decided to go right to the point. “You’ve been acting different, man. Like, you’re always so fucking _guarded_ now, or some shit… You okay?”

Ian tensed up, looking away.

“Hey…” Mickey murmured, putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder, “Tell me? And I’m not talking about the bipolar shit. I know it’s not that.”

Ian looked at him, a sad expression on his face. “It’s just-“, he sighed. He seemed to be battling with himself, looking torn about what he’d say. “I know I fucked up. And now you don’t trust me… And it’s okay, I get it. But it just fucking _sucks_ …”

He grabbed a fistful of his hair, staring at the TV, but without paying any attention to it. “You don’t look at me the same; you don’t act the same…”, Ian said, trailing off.

“Ian”, Mickey gripped his neck, forcing Ian to look at him.

He shook his head. “No, I know. I don’t get to say that after all I’ve done. I was just explaining myself, I guess.”

“What does that have to do with you being…”, Mickey struggled to find the right word; he really wasn’t cut out for this emotional heart-to-heart crap. “…Distant, or whatever?”

Ian put his hand over Mickey’s, still on his neck, looking defeated. “I guess- I don’t want to impose or anything. Push you too much, make you regret this… make you realize you don’t want to put up with it. Put up with m-“

“Shut up”, Mickey gripped Ian’s flesh hard, his nails scratching the skin. “Shut the fuck up, asshole.”

Mickey inched closer to his idiot boyfriend, anger rising up on his chest. He moved his other hand so he was framing Ian’s face, holding him in place – only gentler this time.

“I’m not fucking leaving you, Ian, you get that? Jesus, put that shit through your damn head”, Mickey reasoned. “Not for what you did, not for your hero crap, or your whinny bullshtit. Not for the damn disease!”

Ian tensed up again and Mickey could see he was about to say something stupid again.

“Now, you’re right. I’ve been a bit more _guarded_ too or whatever. But it’ll pass; I just need a bit more time, okay?”

Ian huffed disbelievingly. Mickey hesitated for a moment but took his hands off of Ian’s face and moved them downwards, grabbing Ian’s hands firmly instead, almost mocking himself at how he must’ve looked right there.

Ian smiled softly at him for that, though, so Mickey forgot about his this-shit-is-too-fucking-girly attitude and held his boyfriend closer.

“What you did- it sucked a lot for me, you know that. And I need to… not think you’re gonna do it again. Or that you only called me a pussy annoying fag because you were upset; not because you don’t like me caring about you, or some shit like that...”

“Mick…”, Ian shook his head vehemently, gripping Mickey’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry I made you think that. It’s not true.” His eyes were pleading, as if he was trying to tell Mickey everything, with looks alone. “I was just- I wasn’t really myself. I didn’t mean those things, you gotta know I didn’t… I mean, I- I hope someday you believe I didn’t.”

Mickey gave him a small smile. “I will. Hell, I pretty much believe it completely now. Just need to see you prove it, with more time, too. But I know you will. And anyway, I’ll kick your ass if you don’t, so…” He tried to come off as threatening, but he was pretty sure he was sporting his dumb Ian-smile instead.

Ian smiled back, “Thank you. For everything, Mick”

“Hey. Stop with that shit, you don’t need to fucking _thank_ me. Not like I’m doing this against my will or anything.” Mickey smirked, “Or well, I guess _it is_ against my will, who the hell wants to be whipped by some ginger giant, uh? You annoying piece of shit.”

Ian shuffled on the sofa, practically in Mickey’s lap, his smile growing bigger, “Ginger giant, really Mick? And why am I annoying?”

Mickey groaned, trying to move away, but not with much effort. “You know why, asshole,” he grumbled. “…It’s that same lame ass answer every damn romantic chick flick has-”

“Hey!”, Mickey called, “stop fucking grinning, would ya?”

Ian let go of Mickey’s hands, grabbing his chin and effectively turning his now grumpy boyfriend towards him. He kissed him hard, a kiss that was full of everything they both had been somewhat holding back lately, one way or another, and Mickey corresponded him with the same passion, his hand instantly going back to Ian’s neck.

Ian pulled back slightly, a real smile finally back on his face, and whispered against Mickey’s mouth, “I love you, too.”


End file.
